The Day of Harmony
by Anan1995
Summary: Próxima a la celebración del Día de la Armonía, la princesa Celestia va a Ponyville sin dar ninguna explicación en Canterlot. Una yegua deberá ir allí, sin saber acaso qué historia se esconde tras el histórico pueblo.
1. Prólogo

**The Day of Harmony**

* * *

**Prólogo: Para el **_**Canterlot Times**_

Ocurrió hace algunos años, cuando aún trabajaba en el _Canterlot Times_, uno de los periódicos más importantes de Canterlot. Por todas las calles, la comidilla era siempre el repentino viaje de Celestia. Si bien Celestia difería de la imagen autoritaria que todos tenemos acerca de una gobernante, ni siquiera ella acostumbraba dejar el palacio sin avisar, y mucho menos cuando faltaban apenas cuatro días para el100º Día de la Armonía, que sería uno de los eventos más importantes del año.

Y se había ido a Ponyville.

Toda clase de rumores se decían en Canterlot. Hablaban de una junta secreta de estado, de las viejas leyendas que se cernían sobre Ponyville, e incluso habían quienes pensaban que Celestia había ido a visitar a un novio clandestino. Los rumores llegaron a oídos del director del periódico, quien designó a alguien para ir a Ponyville a averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Y ese alguien era yo.

Así, pues, al día siguiente tenía una maleta descansado a un lado mío cuando un pony de tierra se bajó del ferrocarril a espetar: "¡Todos a bordo!"

El tren que partía hacia Ponyville tenía apenas un vagón enganchado, y cuando comenzó a moverse, apenas y había seis pasajeros a bordo, contándome. Salvo dos que se sentaron juntos y hablaban a murmullos, los otros cuatro nos dedicamos a enclaustrarnos en un rincón e ignorar de forma magistral a los demás.

No me sorprendió que hubiera pocos pasajeros; lo que me sorprendió es que fueran _tan_ pocos. Ya me lo habían explicado: desde hace unos días que a Ponyville no ingresaba nadie que él o su familia no fueran del lugar. Esto era para evitar las grandes cantidades de ponis que quería ir al pueblo a ver a su princesa, lo que espesaba aún más el velo de misterio que el asunto iba cobrando.

Observé los campos por la ventana. Las tierras fértiles se extendían por buena parte del lugar. Ponyville y el bosque Everfree estaban del otro lado de la montaña y primero debíamos pasar por un túnel para llegar al otro lado de la falda de la montaña. Mis pensamientos divagaron de un lado al otro; pensé en mi familia, en el trabajo que estaba por realizar, en el _Canterlot Times_ y en los casi cinco años que llevaba trabajando ahí como reportero. Esto derivó en que pensara en mi Cutie Mark, o, mejor dicho, en mi ausencia de ella. Aunque todos fingían no reparar en ello, a veces se les escapaban indirectas. Incluso un día el jefe de sección me preguntó si me sentía satisfecho trabajando en el periódico.

–A veces me pareciera que podrías estar haciendo cosas que te gusten mucho más –había dicho.

Le dije que no se preocupara. "Pobre", pensé. "Era muy considerado con todos". Un día que se había pasado de copas cometió un delito que preferiría no mencionar y ese es el motivo por el cual estuviera tras los barrotes en una celda de dos metros por dos mientras yo pensaba en él.

La oscuridad pareció devorarnos y cuando las luces regresaron, el panorama había cambiado por completo. Ahora desde mi lado, lo único que veía era una pared de roca. Todos fuimos hacia el lado izquierdo y contemplamos Ponyville. Sus casas de colores pastel y sus tejados de paja me hicieron pensar en Hánsel y Grétel: un viejo cuento para potrillos sobre todos potros que vagabundean por el bosque hasta dar con una casa hecha de paredes de caramelo y techo de heno dulce, donde resulta estar oculta una cebra malvada que intenta devorarlos. Pero las casas que ahora veíamos todos los pasajeros eran reales.

"Y tras ellas no se oculta una cebra, sino una princesa", pensé.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar al pueblo. Los seis pasajeros nos bajamos, pero antes de que nos dieran las maletas, nos pidieron que nos acercáramos a un pequeño atril, donde estaba una yegua de edad remojando la pluma en el tintero. Se veía indiferente, aburrida. Nos pidieron que nos pusiéramos frente al atril en fila.

–¿Primera vez que viene a Ponyville? –dijo la yegua sin levantar la vista, soltando antes de preguntar la pluma para cogerla inmediatamente después. La pregunta era capciosa, pensé.

–No. Yo nací aquí. –dijo el primero de la fila, un poni que parecía que no hacía mucho desde que había dejado de ser un potro.

–Su nombre, por favor.

–Brownie Brown.

La yegua pareció pensárselo un poco antes de decir:

–Pase. Más allá están las maletas. Bienvenido a casa.

La misma rutina se repitió con los otros dos que estaban antes de mí.

–¿Primera vez que viene a Ponyville?

–No. Mi mamá era de aquí y me traía mucho cuando era una potranca.

A ella no parecía interesarle lo más mínimo mi historia familiar.

Me miró con reticencia.

–¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?

–Dilly Doo.

–¿Dilly Doo?

–Sí.

–¿Y su abuela?

–Mi abuela era Dinky Doo.

Su sorpresa fue en aumento.

–¿Tu bisabuela es Derpy?

–¿Eh? –Recordaba vagamente que una vez mi mamá me contó sobre mi abuela, Ditzy, pero nunca había oído que la llamase Derpy.

–Perdón. Ditzy Doo…

–Sí. Es ella.

Por primera vez, la vi sonreír.

–Adelante. Por allá están las maletas. Bienvenida a Ponyville.

No entendí el porqué de sus reacciones, pero haberla sacado de los papeles (cielos, hasta se olvidó de preguntarme el nombre) y borrarle la mirada indiferente de la cara me hizo sentir de forma triunfal. Pensé que tal vez mi bisabuela era conocida en el pueblo, pero decidí que eso era algo que tendría que averiguar después. Ya estaba en Ponyville, y ya solo quedaba ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Buenos días, Equestria!**

**Este es el primer fanfiction que hago de My Little Pony y, siendo sinceros, estoy muy nervioso. Espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y sobretodo las críticas (constructivas, ojo) para poder saber cómo voy yendo, qué hago bien y qué no, para poder mejorar y así escribir capítulos que les guste más a todos.**

**Este es el prólogo, y, siguiendo lo que dijo la protagonista: "no me sorprende que sea corto; me sorprende que sea _tan_ corto". Los siguientes capítulos serás un poco más largos, o eso espero. También espero publicar pronto, pero existe un fenómeno natural que es de lo más horrendo y consume tu tiempo más que jugar World of Warcraft: los exámenes finales.**

**Tengo un par de ideas para otros fanfics de MLP, pero decidí empezar con este porque me pareció la idea con la que estaba mejor empezar. Nuevamente: espero su opinión. Muchas gracias y, sin más que decir: me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_Brohoof_  
**


	2. Tres días para el Día de la Armonía

**The Day of Harmony**

* * *

**N/A: Lamento la demora; entre los exámenes y otras cosas no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero en fin, ¡ya está!**

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Tres Días para el Día de la Armonía**

**I**

Me había puesto a trabajar inmediatamente después de llegar. Resultaba bastante difícil, porque yo era una reportera y, más que eso, una forastera, y se suponía que yo no debía de estar ahí. No conocía a nadie, y todos lucían demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en mí, por lo que iniciar una conversación casual de la que pudiera sonsacar algo de información era una posibilidad muy remota. Le di la vuelta al pueblo unas diez veces, siguiendo distintas rutas y atravesando cada una de sus calles, pero todo poni que hallaba estaba muy ocupado; colocaban flores en los balcones, cuidaban de su jardín, atendían sus negocios o tiraban de carretillas.

Mi estómago empezó a quejarse y decidí tomarme un descanso antes de seguir. Me topé con un local bastante colorido y pintoresco; al igual que el resto de edificaciones, este lugar también parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Lo único que pudiera llamarse moderno era el gran anuncio a la altura del techo que, a todo el color, rezaba: "Sugar Cube Corner".

El lugar por dentro era tan pintoresco como lo era por fuera y, por segunda vez, se me vino a la mente el cuento de Hánsel y Grétel. La estructura era antigua, pero el lugar las ventanas por las que se colaba la luz del sol le daban una apariencia muy familiar. Caramelos de fantasía y pasteles pintados se repartían a lo largo de las paredes, lo que le daba una imagen bastante simpática. En una esquina, había una placa donde seguramente se hablaba de la tradición del lugar, o de algún concurso que hayan ganado, o tal vez de ambos.

Me subí a una de las sillas y dejé la maleta a un lado. Al poco rato, se acercó una yegua con una sonrisa afable.

–Buenos días. Yo soy Sweetie Pie. ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Llevaba el pelaje de color amarillo y la melena de color caramelo. Me quedé pensando un momento, pero luego terminé fijándome en su sonrisa; sonreía tan ampliamente que parecía tenerla engrapada a la cara.

–¿Y bien? –dijo, desviando la mirada, incómoda. Me di cuenta que me la había quedado mirando.

–¿Tiene algo que pueda calmarme el hambre? –pregunté sin saber qué más decir.

–Eh… ¡Claro que sí! Tenemos pastel de fruta, pastel de manzana, pastel de naranja, pastel de caramelo, pastel de…

–¿Y no tendrán algo más…?

Se me quedó mirando como si no me hubiera escuchado bien.

–¿Algo… más?

–S-sí, algo así… Algo como… un muffin. –su rostro volvió a brillar.

–¡Oh, sí que sí! Tenemos muffins de chocolate, muffins de arándano, muffins de naranja, muffins de fresa, muffinsde manzana…

Sabor tras sabor, mientras aquella extrovertida poni de tierra mencionaba lospastelillos, se me iba haciendo agua la boca. No es que tuviera tanta hambre, pero cuando se trata de muffins era un asunto diferente. Mi madre decía que nuestro amor por los muffins era heredado, que lo llevábamos desde tiempos de mi bisabuela.

–… muffinsde plátano, muffins con grajeas, muffins especiales, muffinsde_…_

Y había tantos que no sabía cuál decidir. Ella siguió nombrando, uno tras otro, todos los muffins que tenían en la tienda que, al parecer, también eran todas las clases de pastelillos que existían en el Universo. Me percaté que había empezado su listado hacía un buen rato y, desde entonces, no se había detenido en ningún momento para hablar. Eso es sobreequino, pensé.

–… ¡y también tenemos muffins de avellana!

Sweetie Pie regresó a su expresión afable de siempre, como si haber dado un listado que sorprendería hasta al mismísimo Poni de la Navidad no le hubiera causado el más mínimo esfuerzo. Me quedé pensando un momento y finalmente ordené.

–Quiero… uh… Quiero un muffin de naranja, por favor.

–¡Muy bien! Enseguida. –ella se dio la vuelta y ya se alejaba dando saltillos cuando exclamé:

–¡Ah, y uno de chocolate!

–¡Oki-doki!

–¡Y… y uno de avellana!

Ella soltó una risilla.

–¡Está bien!

Hubiera pedido un cuarto (y un quinto, y un sexto…), pero ella desapareció tras la puerta de vaivén que dirigía a la cocina. Las otras mesas estaban vacías, todas salvo una. Una pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena rubia ocupaba una mesa en un rincón alejado. Le daba mordiscos diminutos a su pastel de manzana, como si ya se hubiera hastiado del sabor. Como reportera, había ganado cierta intuición con los ponis, y me bastó darle una mirada para saber que era tímida. Me pregunté si es que no estaría mal acercarme y hacerle algunas preguntas.

Decidí que nada podía perder.

Estuve pensando un momento en qué decirle y luego me bajé de la silla y me le acerqué.

–¿Nueva en Ponyville? –le pregunté con toda la naturalidad que podía fingir.

–¿Eh, diga? –ella se encogió ligeramente y me miró.

–Disculpa, es que me ha parecido que eres nueva, por tu… tu… –"por tu actitud", iba a decir, pero me contuve, pensando que decirlo tan directamente era una falta de tacto–… Es que nunca te había visto por aquí.

–¿En verdad? Qué extraño… Aunque no es que yo llame mucho la atención, la verdad.

No supe qué decirle.

–Yo nací aquí, en Ponyville. Vivo en las afueras. –hablaba con parsimonia, como si me susurrara un secreto. No obstante, eso le daba cierto encanto–. Vivo con mi mamá y cuido de ella. Mis hermanos se fueron a Cloudsdale o a New Ponyshoe, pero yo me quedé aquí. Me gusta vivir en Ponyville; aquí todos te conocen. Todos son muy amables. Aquí la vida es más tranquila y…, bueno…

Calló de pronto y bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

–Tampoco es que mi vida sea muy interesante. Disculpa.

Se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara. No lo hice, desde luego, pero no evité sentir lástima por ella. Ella no sobreviviría en la ciudad. Ahí, a las potrancas como ella las usarían de tapete. Ahí nadie se conocía y todos miraban por su lado solamente.

Aunque, pensé, las ciudades tenían una ventaja sobre los pueblos que sin duda a esa pegaso le vendría de maravilla: tenían psicólogos.

–Mejor háblame de ti –dijo ella. Recordé el motivo de la conversación y decidí concentrarme en eso–. Tú sí que no eres de Ponyville, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –intenté disimular.

–Por tu maleta. –señaló tímidamente hacia la mesa donde estaba yo hace un momento. Mi petaca estaba sobre ella.

Me había descubierto. Pensé en diversas excusas que justificaran que anduviese con una maleta, pero luego caí en la cuenta que no era necesario. Ella no parecía la clase de poni que se disgustaría porque una forastera llegase al pueblo en una fecha tan importante.

Decidí contarle la verdad:

–Toda mi familia por parte de madre nació aquí, pero yo nací en Canterlot. Mamá me traía aquí todos los años, pero cuando me mudé, dejé de venir.

–¿Y quisiste venir ahora para el Día de la Armonía? –preguntó, insegura.

¡Bingo!

–Sí, así es –le sonreí–. Supuse que sería importante.

–Sí que lo es. Hasta la princesa Celestia ha venido para ese día.

Así que Celestia había ido a Ponyville para las festividades, pensé. ¿Es que pensaba estar ausente de Canterlot para el gran día? Se rumoreaba (como muchas otras cosas) que el Día de la Armonía se había originado en Ponyville, y que por ello los lugareños lo celebraban de una forma muy diferente a como se hacía en el resto de Equestria.

Estaba por preguntarle a la pegaso, pero entonces Sweetie Pie, que parecía haberse materializado de pronto frente a nuestra mesa, dijo:

–¡Aquí están tus muffins!

Llevaba la bandeja sobre su cabeza, haciendo gala de su gran equilibrio, algo normal entre los ponis de tierra. Mi cuerno refulgió y deposité los tres muffins sobre mi mesa.

–Muchas gracias, Sweetie Pie.

–¡No hay de qué! ¿Cómo está tu pastel de manzana, Windy Wings?

–Está delicioso. –Pensé en cómo le daba mordiscos diminutos–. ¿Hoy irás a visitarnos, verdad?

–¡Claro que desde luego que sí! Llevaré tus muffins favoritos.

Recordé los muffins que tenía en frente y me vino el hambre. Hice levitar el muffin de naranja y le di una buena probada.

–¡Cielos, sabe riquísimo!

Sweetie Pie sonrió y alzó el mentón con orgullo.

–Los mejores pasteles y pastelillos de Ponyville están en el Sugar Cube Corner.

Acabó por sentarse con nosotras y conversamos un rato. La pegaso, que al parecer se llamaba Windy Wings, actuaba de modo diferente al lado de Sweetie Pie. Su timidez ya no era tan notoria y tomaba parte activa de la conversación. Luego de hablar sobre pastelillos y sobre el Sugar Cube Corner, Windy Wings le dijo a Sweetie Pie:

–Le estaba contando a… a… –Se encogió, disculpándose–. Oh, cielos, perdona. Me olvidé tu nombre.

En realidad, no se lo había dicho.

–Me llamo Fairy Doo.

–¿Fairy Doo? –Dijo Sweetie Pie– Ese es un nombre muy raro para una unicornio.

"Y Sweetie Pie es un nombre raro para cualquier poni", estuve a punto de replicar. A decir verdad, a todos en Canterlot les parecía extraño que una unicornio llevara un nombre como Fairy. El motivo era que todos en mi familia eran pegasos, pero mi padre tenía un bisabuelo unicornio y, contra toda probabilidad, nací con la capacidad de usar magia. Como era la única unicornio de la familia, les pareció una idea ingeniosa ponerme Fairy. Sufrí toda la secundaria por el "ingenio" de mis padres.

Como todo esto era demasiado largo de explicar, me limité a asentir

–Sí, es verdad.

–Bueno –retomó la palabra Windy–. Le comentaba a Fairy Doo que el Día de la Armonía de este año será muy especial. Ella no es de aquí, pero ha venido para celebrar el gran día en el pueblo.

Miré a Sweetie Pie, pero ella tampoco parecía la clase de poni que se preocupaba porque los forasteros se colaran a sus celebraciones.

Todo lo contrario, se veía emocionada:

–¡Oh, oh! ¡Eres nueva! ¡Por eso la maleta! Me gustaría hacerte una fiesta para que conocieras a todos los ponis de Ponyville, pero necesitamos todo el confeti y todos los globos para el Día de la Armonía. Va a ser el mejor Día de la Armonía de todos los tiempos. ¡Hasta la princesa Celestia vino!

–¿La princesa Celestia? ¿Está aquí? –me hice la desentendida.

–Claro que sí. Es el centenario del Día de la Armonía. Es una ocasión muy pero muy pero que muuuy especial.

–¿Y… sabes dónde está? –pregunté, intentando parecer lo más casual posible. Si consiguiera encontrar a la princesa, tal vez podría obtener la información que necesitaba, ¡y de nada menos que de la misma Celestia!

–Pues… Sí, pero… uh… no puedo decirlo –se llevó una pata atrás de la cabeza.

–¿Es un secreto o algo así?

–Pues sí, más o menos… Solo lo sé por ser bisnieta de Pinkie Pie.

–¿Pinkie Pie?

–Sí. Es mi bisabuela. Ella fue la primera cocinera del Sugar Cube Corner, y cuando los dueños murieron le legaron la dulcería a ella.

Poco a poco, las mesas fueron llenándose y tuve que llevar mi maleta a la mía. Ya era media mañana y, al parecer, a muchas personas les gustaba ir a desayunar al Sugar Cube Corner. Sweetie Pie tuvo que ir a atender los pedidos y yo me quedé degustando mis maravillosos muffins.

En eso, se escuchó un vocerío que venía desde afuera. Las personas del otro lado del local se asomaban por las ventanas. Una de ellas dijo:

–La princesa Celestia.

Varios de los comensales nos paramos y fuimos a asomarnos a las ventanas.

Efectivamente, era Celestia. Su imponente figura resaltaba incluso por sobre los más grandes ponis de tierra. La había visto de cerca solo en un par de ocasiones, durante reuniones formales en el palacio de Canterlot donde la etiqueta nos impedía a los reporteros acercarnos o siquiera hablarle a la princesa a menos que ella nos diera su consentimiento.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión la princesa ya no parecía una gobernante. Todos la aclamaban y formaban un grueso cinturón a su alrededor. Los que tenían alas, las usaban para verla a vista de pájaro; los unicornios usaban su magia para hacerse levitar. Ella hablaba con varios de ellos con una familiaridad inusitada.

Me pregunté cuántas reglas de la etiqueta se estaban rompiendo en aquella escena. Estaba perpleja, pero verla actuando de esa manera con sus súbditos me hizo admirarla. Ella, verdaderamente, no encajaba en la idea de gobernante que tiene la mayoría.

Pensé que podría ir a hacerle algunas preguntas, pero no tardé en advertir que esa idea era absurda. Los ponis que la rodeaban eran ya un grupo numeroso, y yo no podía simplemente llegar levitando y decir: "Hey, princesa, ¿cómo le va? Solo quería saber por qué abandonó Canterlot para venir a Ponyville. Si me pudiera decir…"

El grupo se fue alejando y dobló por una calle. Con él, Celestia también se perdió de vista.

Todos fuimos regresando a nuestras mesas y me entró cierto temor al reparar en que había dejado la maleta totalmente descuidada. Sentí gran alivio cuando la vi sobre la mesa, descansando junto a mis pastelillos.

Me tomé mi tiempo para saborearlos.

**II**

Cuando salí del Sugar Cube Corner, el grupo ya se había dispersado y las calles volvían a su tránsito normal. Por el centro del pueblo, se reunían los campesinos y los comerciantes a vender sus productos. Arriba, en el cielo, varios pegasos dormitaban sobre las nubes mientras un par se encargaba de despejar las nubes que no estaban siendo ocupadas. En una esquina, sobre un improvisado escenario, una unicornio hacía trucos de magia, muy vistosos, que hacían que los ponis dieran pisotadas en el suelo luego de cada acto.

Y no había rastro de Celestia.

Me preguntaba dónde se había ido, dónde se hospedaba, si alguien más que supiera dónde estaba. Sweetie Pie no me había querido decir, pero sí me había dicho otra cosa: ella lo sabía por ser nieta de una tal Pinkie Pie. Me lamenté no haberle preguntado si tenía parientes en Ponyville, pero no me resigné. Tenía que encontrar a alguien.

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Luego de un poco más de una hora, me di cuenta que no debí haber preguntado. Todos los ponis con los que me tomé parecían conocer a Pinkie Pie, pero no sabían de ninguna bisnieta suya que no fuera Sweetie. Me resigné y me quedé junto a una pileta pensando en qué haría a continuación. Podría sonsacarle la información a Sweetie Pie de alguna manera; podría invitarla a comer, o invitarle algunos vasos de la sidra por la que Ponyville era reconocido; tal vez unos bits podrían facilitar las cosas…

Suspiré. Eso era impensable. En ese momento no tenía nuevas ideas. "Debo buscar cómo relajarme un rato".

Había estado tan concentrada que no me percaté cómo dos pequeñas potrancas me observaban, ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando se acercaron y una de ellas me dijo:

–Eh… Disculpe.

Salí de mis cavilaciones y les dirigí la mirada. Ambas eran ponis de tierra. La más grande era de color frambuesa y llevaba la melena de un color verde limón.

–Queríamos saber si… bueno… uh…

–Es que notamos que no tienes Cutie Mark –dijo la más pequeña, de pelaje verde claro y una melena rubia que estaba cubierta por un sombrero de paja que parecía irle grande. Tenía un aspecto encantador.

–Applejack, no lo digas así –la más grande usó la voz autoritaria de hermana mayor. "Como yo lo hacía con mi hermana", pensé, y sonreí.

–Está bien, está bien. No, no tengo Cutie Mark. ¿Y eso qué? –Por lo general me incomodaba hablar del tema, pero aquellas potrancas me caían bastante simpáticas.

–Y por eso queríamos preguntarle si… si…

–¡Si quiere unirse a las Cutie Mark Crussaders! –exclamó la pequeña, emocionada. Su hermana la miró con reproche, pero ella me estaba viendo a mí.

–¿A las Cutie Mark Crussaders?

–Verá –dijo la mayor–, las Cutie Mark Crussaders somos un grupo que…

–Sé lo que son las CMC –le dije, y no mentía.

Como cualquier potranca que haya sufrido el rechazo por tener un flanco blanco, había soñado con ser parte de las Cutie Mark Crussaders.

Las dos ponis parecían sorprendidas.

–¿Has oído hablar de nosotros? –Preguntó la mayor, con más confianza.

–Claro que sí. Se ayudan mutuamente a hallar su talento especial, ¿verdad? En Canterlot sabemos qué son las CMC.

–¡Vienes de Canterlot!

Ambas se mostraron maravilladas. Supuse que lo de la no admisión de ponis de fuera era una medida que nadie compartía. Nadie parecía molestarse con una forastera.

–Sí. He venido por el Día de la Armonía.

–¿Cómo te han dejado pasar? Ahora no dejan pasar a nadie que no sea de Ponyville.

Recordé el incidente de mi llegada.

–Mi familia es de aquí. Mi bisabuela es Ditzy Doo.

–¿Ditzy Doo?

–¿Derpy? –se interesó la pequeña. Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba ese nombre.

–¡Applejack!

–Perdón.

La escena me causó gracia. Me traía muchos recuerdos a la memoria.

Me reí.

–Está bien, no se preocupen. Sí, mi abuela es Ditzy Doo.

–¡Eso es genial! No puedo esperar para presentarte a las chicas.

–¿Presentarme?

–¡Oh!, eh… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras donde se reúne el club?

Esa era una idea tentadora. Llegar a la base de las Cutie Mark Crussaders… era como un sueño de la infancia hecho realidad.

Decidí que el asunto de la princesa Celestia estaba en un punto muerto.

–Claro. Me encantaría.

**III**

Fuimos llegando a los límites de pueblo, donde comenzaban a aparecer las granjas y los campos. El que más resaltaba era un manzanal, muy amplio, que se extendía varios cientos de metros por la campiña. Seguramente el Sweet Apples Acres, muy famoso en Canterlot por su sidra y por sus manzanas mágicas de arcoíris.

–¿Dónde queda exactamente el club?

–Ahí, en el Sweet Apples Acres.

–¿En verdad?

–Claro. Lo fundó mi bisabuela con sus dos mejores amigas. Desde entonces, las Cutie Mark Crussaders siempre nos reunimos en una casa del árbol.

–¿Su bisabuela? ¿Entonces ustedes viven aquí?

–¡Sí! –Respondió entusiasta la pequeña– Somos la familia Apple.

Llegamos a la entrada del manzanal, que estaba adornada con un bello letrero pintado a casco que rezaba "Sweet Apples Acres: El lugar de las mejores Manzanas". Manzanas estaba con mayúscula, y entendí el juego de palabras de inmediato.

No tuvimos que andar mucho más. Fuimos detrás de la casa de la familia y unos metros más allá, se erigía una casa del árbol. El lugar lucía bastante bien construido, y me sorprendió que haya sido hecho por unas niñas.

Había una escalera para subir.

–Nosotras subiremos primero –dijo la mayor.

Así lo hicieron, y las seguí después.

Por dentro, el lugar tampoco estaba nada mal. Lucía acogedor. Había una mesilla con un par de sillas y una gran alfombra circular al medio sobre la cual colgaba un foco. En la pared de al fondo había un pizarrón.

–Aún no llega nadie –dijo la pequeña.

–Ya llegarán –dijo la mayor, y luego se volvió hacia mí–. Ponte cómoda. Ahorita llegan las demás. Se van a sorprender mucho cuando te vean.

"Ya lo creo", pensé. Esa casa y ese club eran para potrancas, y yo, una adulta ya, estaba ahí, intentando revivir un sueño de niña.

Me sentí ridícula.

Nos quedamos un momento sin decir nada. Yo miraba cómo se colaba una rama del árbol por la ventana. De pronto, la mayor dijo:

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Me volví hacia ella.

–Me llamo Fairy Doo.

–¿Fairy?

–¡Qué nombre tan gracioso! –se rio la pequeña.

–¡Applejack!

Esta vez, yo también me reí.

–Está bien. Sí es un nombre extraño.

–¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

–Yo me llamo Caramelle.

–Yo soy Applejack.

Las demás ponis fueron llegando en grupos de dos o tres. Sí, todas parecían sorprendidas al verme, pero Caramelle me había pedido que no les dijera quién era hasta que todas estuvieran presentes. Ella simplemente me presentó como "una amiga suya".

Al final, éramos doce ponis en la casa del árbol. Casi todas eran ponis de tierra o pegasos, aunque había un par de unicornios. Ya completas, Caramelle se subió a la mesilla.

–Chicas, les presento a la nueva miembro de las Cutie Mark Crussaders.

Di un paso al frente. Todas me miraban.

–Hola… –Me sentía apocada. Nunca había sido el centro de atención desde que había roto las ventanas del salón de secundaria usando magia por accidente–. Me llamo Fairy Doo, y no tengo Cutie Mark –me paré de lado para que vieran mi flanco.

Me sentí más relajada luego de decirlo. No tenía Cutie Mark. Era la primera vez que podía decirlo, y lo había hecho casi con orgullo.

Lo que siguió fue una "ceremonia" de iniciación, que consistía en que Caramelle se colocara una capa que decía "CMC" y me hiciera preguntas:

–¿Aceptas apoyarnos en _todas_ nuestras ideas para obtener nuestro talento especial?

–Aunque sean concursos de artes marciales. –dijo una pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena azul, que parecía la más desenvuelta de todas.

–O alpinismo –dijo una poni de tierra.

–O una competencia de cavar agujeros.

–O hacer un castillo de diez metros con papel periódico.

–¡U obras de teatro!

Cada una fue dando sus propias ideas. Así fue con todas las preguntas, y siempre terminábamos entre carcajadas. Como pregunta final, Caramelle sacó un papel bastante largo:

–Por último, y lo más importante, ¿aceptas ser nuestra confidente, amiga, camarada, compañera… –siguió leyendo rápido y a murmullos, como si estuviera leyendo para sí misma–… bla, bla, bla, etcétera.? –Alzó la mirada.

–¡Desde luego!

–¡Bienvenida a las Cutie Mark Crussaders!

Terminada la ceremonia, todas conversaban entre ellas animadamente. Yo me quedé con Applejack. La más joven y la más… bueno, la _menos_ joven.

–¿Cómo es Canterlot? –me preguntó.

–Es bastante grande, pero es muy bonita. Hay de todo ahí.

–¿Y hay jardines y palacios?

–Sí, sí. Sí que los hay.

–¿Y tienen la biblioteca más grande de toda Equestria?

–Mmmh… Pues sí, creo que sí. ¿Por? ¿Te gusta leer?

–Sí, un poco…

–¿Por qué te llamas Applejack? –pregunté al cabo de un momento. El "Jack" siempre me había traído a la mente la imagen de una figura grande y fuerte; figura en la que la potranca que tenía al lado no encajaba en lo más mínimo.

–Siempre hay una Applejack en cada generación. Una de mis tías también se llama Applejack, y así también se llamaba mi abuela.

–Ya veo. ¿Y por qué el sombrero de paja?

–Todas las Applejacks lo llevamos. Mi abuela me decía que su tía lo usaba. Su tía fue la primera Applejack.

Dos potrancas se me acercaron. Las dos eran las únicas unicornios, además de mí.

–Caramelle nos dijo que vienes de Canterlot –dijo una.

–Queríamos saber si nos podrías enseñar magia –dijo la otra.

–¿Quieren que les enseñe a levitar o algo así?

–Sí. Queremos aprender todo lo que te enseñaron en la escuela de magia.

–¡Aaah…! Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?

Nos bajamos y las demás se asomaron por el porche.

–¿Cómo se llaman? –les pregunté.

–Yo soy Silver Stump

–Y yo, Jewel.

–Hola, chicas. Díganme primero, ¿usan magia a menudo?

–Me gusta hacer levitar las gemas de la _boutique_ de mi mamá –dijo Jewel–. Es divertido ver cómo se mueven formando figuras, como baile coreográfico. Aunque nunca he hecho levitar nada más grande que un rubí.

–Yo una vez casi destruyo mi casa, ¿eso cuenta? –dijo Silver Stump con una sonrisa.

En el porche se escucharon algunas risillas. Yo misma sentí ganas de reírme.

–Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Nunca has hecho levitar nada, Silver?

–Sí, a mi casa. ¿Cómo crees que casi la destruyo?

Me quedé perpleja.

–¡Ah! Es broma. En realidad, solo piedras pequeñitas. Jewel me enseña de vez en cuando.

–Entiendo. Hacerse levitar no es muy diferente a hacer levitar cualquier otra cosa, solo necesita mayor esfuerzo. Ustedes aún son pequeñas, así que pueden hacerlo más fácilmente. Cierren los ojos. Así como envuelven a una piedra con magia, intenten envolverse a sí mismas. Respiren tranquilas. Relájense lo más que puedan. Siéntanse flotar en el agua. Sí, así. Vamos, piensen en algo que las tranquilice. Déjense llevar. Olvídense de que son ponis. Siéntanse una pluma, dejen que el viento haga el trabajo, ustedes solo relájense.

Jewel fue despegando lentamente sus patas del suelo. Se alzaba muy lentamente, pero levitaba. Arriba, las otras Cutie Mark Crussaders parecían asombradas, pero no hacían ningún ruido que pudiera romper la concentración de sus amigas.

Silver Stump tenía dificultades. Su cuerno brillaba de modo irregular. A veces refulgía y otras soltaba desprendía una luz mortecina. Unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

–Tranquila, Silver. No es cuestión de esforzarse, es solo dejarte llevar. Respira pausadamente. Deja tu mente en blanco.

Pero parecía no hacerme caso. Su cuerno brillaba con más fuerza cada vez. Entonces, nos encegueció por un instante a la vez que se escuchó un sonido como el de un pequeño trueno. La vimos salir despedida por el aire varios metros hasta caer perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles cercanos.

Jewel abrió los ojos con el estampido y cayó sobre sus cuatro patas. Las dos nos fuimos al galope donde Silver Stump había caído.

–¡Silver! ¿Dónde estás?

Finalmente la pudimos encontrar entre las ramas de uno de los manzaneros.

–¡Oh, por Celestia! ¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

Nuestra preocupación resaltó con las risas de ella.

–¡Pero qué divertido! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!

Jewel y yo suspiramos aliviadas.

–¡Fue fenomenal! –Decía Silver Stump a Jewel, durante el camino de regreso– Era como volar. Como ser lanzada por un cañón. Tienes que intentarlo alguna vez.

–Se ve muy peligroso…, y no creo que obtenga mi Cutie Mark por arrojarme a mí misma por los aires.

–Mmmh… Hey, ¡tal vez yo sí! –Se detuvo y se fijó rápidamente en su flanco. Soltó un bufido–. No. Nada aún.

–Eh… Señorita Fairy.

–¿Hm? Solo dime Fairy, Jewel. –"No me hagas sentir más vieja", añadí para mis adentros.

–Bueno… Fairy, ¿me viste?

–¿Te vi?

–Levitar, quiero decir. Cuando escuché el estampido de Silver Stump me desconcentré y no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Realmente… levité?

–Sí. Te alzaste varios centímetros del suelo.

–¿En verdad? –Me dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

–Je, je. En verdad.

–Sentía como si durmiera. Realmente pude relajarme y dejarme llevar. Pero… no sé por qué ahora me siento tan cansada.

–Es normal. Aunque tu cuerpo haya estado relajado, tu cuerno ha estado trabajando muy duro para poder levantarte. La primera vez que lo hice, me dio dolor de cabeza. Conforme sigas practicando se te hará más fácil, y se te hará algo cotidiano. Podrás desplazarte por los aires como si fueras una pegaso.

–Eso es genial. ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

–Sí, más o menos. En Canterlot no puedo practicar mucho, por mi trabajo, pero de potrilla me gustaba hacerlo en el jardín de mi casa.

–¿Y en la escuela de magia? ¿No practicaste mucho ahí?

No pude evitar soltar una risa de complicidad.

–No, cariño. Nunca fui a la escuela de magia. Fui a una escuela para ponis normales.

**IV**

Jewel se quedó dormida poco después. Nos habíamos quedado conversando y pasándola bien con las otras CMCs, pero el sueño pronto la venció. La reunión terminó y las Cutie Mark Crussaders fueron retirándose poco a poco. Ya era entrada la tarde y me rugía el estómago.

Me despedí de Applejack y Caramelle. Le pregunté a Silver Stump si no quería ir conmigo el camino de regreso, pero dijo que se quedaría a esperar que Jewel se recuperase. A diferencia de Jewel, Silver no lucía agotada en lo más mínimo, y eso que había aprendido a impulsarse con magia para dar saltos de hasta tres metros y en eso se la había pasado un buen rato presumiendo con las demás. Dije que estaba bien y me fui con la promesa de que les enseñaría más cosas la próxima vez.

El sol alumbraba sin calentar demasiado el ambiente y el viento traía consigo una brisa fresca.

Hubiera disfrutado más del camino a casa, si mi estómago no hubiera estado molestando.

"Necesito comer algo pronto. Necesito… un muffin."

Toda mi izquierda aún era abarcada por el Sweet Apples Acres. Me pregunté si no estaría mal tomar una manzana o dos.

Mi estómago gruñó que nadie se daría cuenta.

Tomé una manzana y la fui comiendo en el camino de vuelta.

Ya llegando al pueblo, me fije que todos los puestos habían desaparecido. Aquí y allá, todos cuidaban de sus hogares. Podaban sus jardines, colocaban flores en los balcones y pintaban sus casas. "Ya viene el gran día", pensé.

La manzana solo me quitó el apetito momentáneamente, y mi estómago pronto volvió a quejarse. Fui a un restaurante llamado Ponyville Fried Hay, que, como su nombre sugería, su especialidad era el heno frito.

El sol ya estaba acercándose al horizonte. Pronto anochecería. Hacia el este, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de una mezcla de azul y violeta

Y yo no había hecho ningún avance importante en mis investigaciones.

Esa era mi última oportunidad de conseguir interrogar (uh… entrevistar) a alguien. Me paseé por los alrededores, pero todos lucían ocupados. Pensé que podría acercarme y hacerles algunas preguntas, pero tenía muy aferrada en la cabeza las costumbres de Canterlot, y ahí, si interrumpes a alguien que está ocupado, lo más probable es que te mande a pastar. Empero, no podía quedarme así nada más. Había ido ahí por un trabajo, y algo debía hacer, por lo menos para decir que el primer día averigüé algo.

Me puse al lado del Sugar Cube Corner, y recordé el paseo de Celestia. Caminé en esa dirección. Ella había girado en algún momento. Por una de las calles se había esfumado. Por más que intenté no supe adivinar en cuál de todas. Hasta donde sabía, podía estar en cualquier parte.

Y seguía sin tener pista del porqué de su estadía.

Resignada, regresé por mis pasos hasta el Sugar Cube Corner. Había caminado bastante aquel día y mis cascos ya se me estaban cansando. Además, había llevado todo el día la maleta conmigo y ya mi cuerno también empezaba a padecer de agotamiento.

Entré al Sugar Cube Corner. Unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas, pero no llegaba ni a la quinta parte de la capacidad total. Me senté en una mesa que daba a la ventana y estuve mirando la misma calle hasta que una voz familiar me llegó

–¡Fairy Doo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes por otro muffin?

Por un momento me sentí perdida. Me había quedado bastante abstraída en mis pensamientos.

–¿Un muffin?

–¡Sí! Espérame un momento. Ahora me desocupo y vengo contigo.

Me trajo un muffin de avellana y después se fue a atender las otras mesas. No tenía mucho apetito; tenía asuntos pendientes, además del cansancio y del hecho de que acabase de comer hace no mucho. Las otras mesas fueron desocupándose y Sweetie Pie tomó una silla frente a mí. Traía consigo un pastel de fresa.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

Le conté vagamente sobre lo que había pasado hoy con las Cutie Mark Crussaders.

–¡Qué genial! A mí me hubiera gustado unirme, pero obtuve mi Cutie Mark cuando era una potrilla. ¿Ves?

Me enseñó su flanco. Su Cutie Mark era un pastel de fresa; se veía bastante apetitoso.

"Qué extraño sentir hambre al ver una Cutie Mark". Me pregunté qué sentiría la gente cuando viera la mía.

Si la llegara a tener alguna vez.

–Iré más tarde a casa de Windy. A ella le gusta que la visite de noche y le lleve algunos cupcakes. ¿No quieres venir?

–No, gracias. Tengo que buscar dónde dormir. ¿Tienen posadas u hospedajes por aquí?

–Pues… No que yo sepa. ¡Hey, acabo de tener una gran idea! ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

–¿Aquí?

–¡Sí, claro! O podríamos ir a casa de Windy Wings. ¡Sería como una pijamada!

–¿No es mucha molestia?

–Pues, duh, ¿para qué están las amigas? No es ninguna molestia.

Decidí quedarme en el Sugar Cube Corner. Sweetie Pie me señaló la escalera y me dijo que fuera al tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes.

Arriba, el edificio parecía como cualquier otro, sin caramelos de plástico ni pasteles pintados. Pero era acogedor. Llegué al tercer piso, dejé la maleta sobre un mueble y me abandoné a la cama. Era pequeña, pero muy cómoda.

Poco rato después subió Sweetie Pie. Me preguntó si quería ir con ella a visitar a Windy Wings, pero me disculpé diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada. Y aquello no era mentira.

Ella cerró la puerta y al poco rato me quedé dormida.

**V**

Me desperté en la madrugada. Eso me sucedía a veces. Creía estar en mi casa en Canterlot, pero me bastó querer removerme sobre la cama y caerme de esta para darme cuenta de que no estaba en casa.

Prendí la lamparilla de la mesa de noche. Mis recuerdos, tan desordenados por la modorra como por el porrazo, fueron acomodándose poco a poco. Haber, haber… estaba en Ponyville, en el Sugar Cube Corner, donde vivía Sweetie Pie… ¿o era Windy Wings…? No, no. Era Sweetie Pie, estaba segura.

El sueño me regresaba al cabo de un rato, pero mientras tanto no tenía nada que hacer. En mi maleta había metido varios rollos, con plumas y tinteros (el director había querido que llevara una máquina de escribir, pero eso era muy pesado y, por tanto, requeriría de mí más esfuerzo mágico), pero no tenía nada que escribir.

Decidí asomarme por la ventana.

Las noches cercanas al Día de la Armonía siempre eran las mejores. Así como los ponis de toda Equestria se dedicaban a embellecer sus hogares, Luna se dedicaba a embellecer el cielo. Las estrellas parecían joyas y la luna resplandecía como un ojo plateado. Me percaté de algo en el cielo. Esforcé la vista y me pareció distinguir unos resplandores apagados. Como estrellas lejanas, su brillo era mínimo y mortecino, pero ahí estaban; no me cabía la menor duda. Eran seis estrellas: una morada, otra azul, otra amarilla, otra blanca, otra rosa y la última de color naranja.

"Estrellas de colores. Eso es nuevo. Luna debe estar esforzándose de más para el Día de este año".

Un destello llamó mi atención. Ese venía desde abajo. Eran explosiones de luces que se producían cada tanto, irregularmente. Su procedencia estaba oculta tras las casas aledañas. La curiosidad de periodista fluyó por mi sangre.

Decidí salir a investigar.

Me cubrí con una chalina del frío de la madrugada. Las calles estaban desiertas y todas las casas estaban a oscuras. Me hizo recordar un pueblo fantasma. Avancé a hurtadillas instintivamente. Los destellos se seguían produciendo, así que era imposible perder el rumbo. Conforme me iba acercando, me entró la vaga sensación de que ya había caminado por ahí antes. Cuando finalmente llegué, vi como la luz brotaba de un edificio en forma de árbol: la biblioteca.

La puerta estaba entornada. Podía entrar y echar un vistazo. Solo uno, solo para ver qué pasaba…

Eso no era algo que una poni en sus cabales haría, pero eran las tres y media de la mañana, el viento helado me erizaba el pelo y, aceptémoslo, en ese momento no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales.

Me asomé por la puerta.

Lo primero que noté era como los libros desaparecían y reaparecían en un estante u otro. Cada vez que un libro aparecía en un estante, se producía un destello. No fue hasta que los destellos terminaron que me fijé en la unicornio que había hecho todo eso. Ella también parecía haberse vuelto a mirarme.

No… no era una unicornio. Era una alicornio.

–¿Y tú…, qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó la princesa.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Estos días estaré más libre, así que, ventura de por medio, tendré el siguiente capítulo en los próximos días.**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, pues son de esas las que me ayudan a mejorar en mi narrativa y demás.**

**Sin más que decir: hasta la próxima. ¡Brohoof!**


End file.
